User talk:WarBlade/Archive 2
Archive 2 - Sept 2010 - Oct 2010 Template: Brick How can I make a template for Brick and then put it in a category like all the other templates. If you could help it would really be appreciated. Griffin98 21:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Throw it on your userpage or your talkpage, or even make a subpage and add the builds to the page, linking them from your main user (like I just did). 22:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) wee wee doh! 08:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The meaning of Life, the Universe and the Guild Wars... Indeed It is. Past tense = I got banned once (February 2010 to be exact) for trying to learn C++ the wrong way (botting...), feel free to flame me about it, as you know what happens when you play "unlegit" in GW... Anyway, I bought new acc few days ago, so will start playing "legit"! Btw, speaking of past & present tense; you still play GW?.. wanna help me/do some stuff together? :) Yours Sincirely 08:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Only legit play. I'm in a position that would require me to turn you over to the 'code police' if C++ gets involved again. ;) But yeah, add "Panther Warblade" and say who you are (from the Borderlands wiki). I'll probably be in PvP, so a reply could take 10 minutes depending on where I'm at in a match. -- WarBlade 09:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) move yes, _i_ would rather strike that section of the guide than spawn an army of redirects. or policy could effect all new articles. being that the loot level of this game implies plural implicitly. not to mention the number of enemies, bosses should be singular of course. 11:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm ambivilent about updates to bring plural articles into line with singular naming convention policy personally. The army of redirects are already in place (put there by contributors to get to plural named articles). The articles I'm thinking of number less than about 10 I'd say, and each one has something like 1 or 3 three redirects pointing to it. I could switch the few obvious troublemakers without much hassle, and I picked on Shields to make an example of because it looked like it had more links coming through the Shield redirect in the first place. :D :As you say, a few other articles might have a legitimate reason to be plural. -- WarBlade 11:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::i emphasize i because this only _my_ point of view. if you would like to take the project upon yourself by all means do so. just please try not to be D1g about it (dont break the wiki to make it over in your own vision, that was a less than fun time and there are still unresolved issues - mission area categories generated by D1g's infobox mission). 11:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::So you wouldn't like me to write for you, a catchy repetitive jingle that jams itself into the brain, and can only be removed by the blasting power of nordic black metal? I was thinking of naming it "Category from Template!" Oh well, maybe another time then. -- WarBlade 11:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::no, no. that would be great! as long as its .ogg so i can throw it up on my userpage. however i must require you attach .ogg of metal tune as well. 12:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) A Modest Request Hello WarBlade! I'm somewhat new to this Wiki, and working with/editing wikia period. I have an idea for a weapon I'd like to submit to the Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas, however I do not think I've the nerve to try editing such a frequented, and obviously high-profile page on my own. If you have the time and the willingness to help me out with this, I'd very much appreciate it good sir. AirborneAHole 22:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) edit- I apologize if I put this in an inappropriate spot, but as I said, Wiki-newbie. Thank you once again for your time. : Adding a request like this to my talk page is perfectly fine, however if you check the notice at the bottom of that page you'll find that Fryguy42 is laying some level of claim on the thread. You might want to check on him for assistance. ;) -- WarBlade 23:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: My goodness you're right. I apologize, I completely overlooked that. Well, errr, to be honest, I started bleeding from the ears and mouth and losing consciousness somwhere about 3/4 of the way through the entire list. To be fair, it was a REALLY big list when I first found it. Thank you for your patience and assistance. AirborneAHole 01:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) your attention please Forum:Flaming Telepaths - Wiki Dispute Resolution Guideline & Policy is looking for input. thank you. 00:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Correcting already "correct" content? I was correcting incorrect content. Energise? Nobody I know spells it like that. It's Energize. Yes, I realize (as I said in the thread in the Watercooler) that some words that end with "ise" sound like "ize", but the spelling is still wrong. If you were to say "Energise" and pronounce every sound properly, you'd be saying "En-er-jice". And yes, I know that spelling differs in some countries. A good example: Energize, at Wiktionary. Alternative spellings *(Commonwealth English) energise So yes, it is a different spelling in England, but I mean come on, who uses Commonwealth English anymore? I'm not trying to start a whole "thing" over this, I'm just sayin', Energise looks weird :\ AtlasSoldier 21:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :You were not correcting incorrect content. You were adjusting it to your written dialect to suit you. "Energise" may look weird to you, but but "energize" looks just as weird to me (and makes Firefox underline it with a squiggly red line - Aussie dictionary installed). What's really insensitive about this whole mess is that you feel the need to update other peoples' perfectly valid text to suit yourself. That smacks of discrimination from where I sit - You playing the elitist card and actively discriminating against a segment of this wikia community. Remember this community is inclusive to all, not exclusive to some. -- WarBlade 05:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Custom Signature This is gonna sound dumb, but i just started my wiki. how do you make a custom signature? :I'm going to throw a reply to you that you might find disappointing. I notice you didn't post under a new subheading, nor did you sign your post, leading me to suspect that you are inexperienced with wikis. Before worrying about custom signatures I recommend you become familiar with the basics of wikia markup. Headings, subheadings, text formatting etc. For talk page posts you should sign your posts with four tildes (these things: ~~~~). Get a bit of practice in, especially including practice with using templates, and then someone will be more inclined to help if you have trouble generating the kind of signature you want later on. -- WarBlade 04:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on. That was a playful jab. No harm intended.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't jab. -- WarBlade 06:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Left hooks only?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I though Kilroy's Punchout Extravaganza was solo mission... hehehe :) 07:47, September 21, 2010 UTC :I'm a demon with the Brawling Headbutt, not to mention the Brawling Groin Kick, the Brawling Eye Gouge and the Brawling Neck Snap. It gives me groupies. -- WarBlade 08:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I just lol'd xD 08:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Matt of the Wastes Who is he and where did he get all that information on the "scale" of the new DLC areas? If it's just speculation, I'm keen on deleting it. NOhara24 19:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's from a Randy Pitchford interview if it's from anywhere. I wouldn't be too concerned about that. He jumped the gun and started indiscriminately creating articles, pushing others of us to scramble and get a bit of structure in place. There was still time to discuss and make some decisions about how things should be presented, but now it just looks like we'll be tidying once the DLC lands. -- WarBlade 19:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry warblade i haven't been on this wiki a long time and forgot about the whole merging thing Matt of the wastes 06:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Dude If you haven't already noticed, Marcus always calls the four PCs "Vault hunters". I have every DLC and up to playthrough 3 and dude they always say "Vault hunters". Matt of the wastes 06:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :That is correct. It's what I was pointing out earlier, Marcus says, "Vault hunters," not "Vault Hunters." -- WarBlade 06:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh Matt of the wastes 06:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you stop deleting the info I just added. Anyway, look at this website here. Pretty good DLC4 info. Matt of the wastes 11:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, I will remove anything I find to be pointless, and move or edit information that is misplaced. Secondly, the site you linked is of no value to me. It lists information I've been looking at in my own patch files for over a month. -- WarBlade 11:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Infobox + Forum Besides the capitalization on "Hunters", what do you think of the revamped infobox on Mordecai/Lilith/Brick/Roland? Matt started the whole revamp, I just helped him out wherever I saw him need it, such as when he added "Important". He had "label11" and "data12" for Important which was causing it to crash. I think overall, the infoboxes make those pages look pretty darn good. As well, did you see the community input needed topic in the forum? S'a good idea to implement AJAX Auto Refresher, non? AtlasSoldier 13:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :The boxes themselves are reasonable additions. I would advise people to carefully consider what sort of things are added to them however, because some of the content was completely ridiculous. After removing some of the clutter I had thought about stating a topic questioning the wisdom of adding the voice actors in the boxes, but got busy doing other things and let the matter slide. My feeling there is that the infoboxes should be documenting in-game content, while the voice actors are more an out-of-game consideration, appropriate for Trivia. As for the community input thing, no, I missed that one. -- WarBlade 23:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) "NOOOOO!" Video Skip to around 0:17 then listen. It's what popped into my head when I read the notice on "Stay Away from PayPal" - AtlasSoldier 23:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :That was like fingernails on a blackboard. Thanks... I think. -- WarBlade 00:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::i always think of tom cruise (because it looks like him) in vanilla sky saying ".. because for a minute there i thought we were talking about A F^(| " to your userpage. I threw it right at the top of my userpage. It gets rid of that annoying TOC. Your userpage is lookin' sexy now :P AtlasSoldier 21:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'm quite quite familiar with __TOC__ and codes having been editing wikis for a few years now. If I feel a need to force them or remove them I'll do so. As for the headings, I noticed you'd put them in and though they looked quite good on a user page. I checked the main page for the template used though. ;) -- WarBlade 22:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well you didn't have to :P Just click the Edit button for my userpage and the templates are right there (HeadingA is orange, HeadingB is bluish-silver, and there's no HeadingC, I tried :P). I myself have been editing Wikipedia/Wikia for a grand total of 7 years (since I was 16). I've not edited Wikipedia for around 5 years though; I felt the site was too big and it was too hard to watch the Recent Changes for vandalism (what with all the editors and such). But yeah, if you see something on my page you like, and are unfamiliar with, click the Edit button, check it out and test it out on a sandbox page or something :P AtlasSoldier 22:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL, I wasn't looking at your page when the idea of using those headings occurred to me. It was the following morning. :D -- WarBlade 22:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding TrollofReason Earlier today, I went to Sannse over at Central Wikia, and requested a Checkuser on TrollofReason and L3VIATH4N. "Why?", you may be wondering? Well if you look into the history that L3VIATH4N had here (which I did today), he left the Wikia after making several huge overhauls to this Wiki without any sysop consent or community support. And honestly, the name "TrollofReason" doesn't help ToR's case either. Here's the request on Sannse's talkpage Regardless, I had Brandon Rhea at Central instruct me to sent a Special:Contact email from here to re-request a Checkuser, and here's what Brandon said upon completing the Checkuser: So yeah. It's pretty much a 50/50 chance that ToR is L3VIATH4N, which means there's nothing we can do without further proof. AtlasSoldier 04:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Hrmn. If I were less anonymity-savvy, I'd say that I couldn't be... that guy whose name I'm unwilling to spell out, because if my memory serves he and I were editing at around the same time several months ago. But I am so savvy, so I know that doens't prove anything other than my account may or may not be a mule or stuffed sock. : But why post anything if not to help contribute to a resolution? : Because though our behavior is (nominally) alike, the substance within our activities are bound to be quite different, IE: writing style and the articles we choose to butcher, and I'm confident that if someone actually took the time to compare pages on that basis they'd see distinct differences despite proscribed style rules upon the wiki. After all, short of plagiarism it's very difficult for two people to successfully replicate each other's "flavor." Yum-yum. : Also, it's possible that two jackasses might exist on the same wiki. TrollofReason 18:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm here to Catagorically Thank You. Tee-hee... If my abbrasive personality won't get me banned, that lame (and painfully contrived) pun might very well do it. But, yes, thank you again for telling me about that feature, I had honestly never noticed it before, sticking out there like a sore thumb. Talk about the invisible gorrilla; I had thought all this time that it was something like the doulbe-brackets wikitag codes. Bleh, never in my life would I think to look for an intuitively useful button! TrollofReason 18:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Outrider page Is there a reason why it's been blocked from editing? NOhara24 13:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :As per Out Rider page history log: :: 12:24, 7 September 2010 WarBlade (Talk | contribs) m''' (3,563 bytes) (Protected "Out Rider": Locking, per admin suggestion, to stop the revert war ( edit=sysop (indefinite) move=sysop (indefinite) ) ) :::Probably locked due to sysop suggestion (Dr. F, or WarBlade himself?) to prevent edit/revert war between WarBlade and TrollofReason. 13:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wiki etiquette rules that where two opinions conflict to create an edit war circumstance, and a neutral view is possible, then the neutral path should override the conflicting opinions. One contributor persisted in disregarding this, so I implemented Dr. F's suggestion to lock the page. -- WarBlade 22:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) re:interesting rocketlauncher / 1 week ban thank. you. 00:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Armond? ''Akio_Katsuragi'' 04:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :You may be referring to this person. If so then that's not me. -- WarBlade 04:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Was referring to this person. Although I'm not sure if they are the same person. I don't believe i ever met the person in discussions, but they had Warblade in their sig, so the old memory of their comments linked him to your name, and you play GuildWars. If its not you, funny coincidence lol. ''Akio_Katsuragi''' 05:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Armory Question I know this might sound a bit greedy of me to ask...But i was hoping if you could just tell me in which part of the crimson armory would i find orange/yellow/pearlescent weapons?? your help would be greatly appreciated...by the way i am gamerocker123 on borderlands add me as a friend if you get some time sir. : Only Crimson Lance Chests have a chance to spawn pearlescent weapons. Orange and yellow are the same rarity - orange just has three intensities of color - and will spawn from any chest, red white or Lance. 08:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That answers that then... probably. I'm the wrong guy to ask really. I prefer to enjoy the game in the company of friends, rather than farm one small part of it for hardware 1% better than the gun that got me to the farm spot in the first place. I tend to just enjoy what I find, and never go out of my way to farm. -- WarBlade 12:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ok :)) official guide okay buddy :)) how's it going? i wanna ask something. i see "official borderlands guide" all around borderlands wikia. what's that? where can i found "official borderlands guide"??? thanks in advance ;) :It's a guide on paper I think. I'm a Steam user for Borderlands so basically any of the associated print media is way off my radar I'm afraid. -- WarBlade 05:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Machine pistol I recently made a navigational template for the pistols and discovered that there is no page for weapon "machine pistol". A search for this expression simply redirects to the main pistol page. A couple of Farmory runs didn't yield a single machine pistol either. Therefore I left it out of the template. However, there are a couple of images on this wiki like that kinda suggest that a weapon with this name does exist/has existed. Should I create a "Machine pistol (title)" page for it? Or maybe there has already been one and it has since been deleted? There exists this Talk:Machine Pistol page... Ren02 00:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Machine Pistol (Title) would be in order. 01:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well. The page could use an image of a green non-elemental non-Gearbox machine pistol though, I'll try to hunt for it. Ren02 02:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd prefer to see machine pistols remain as a subsection of Repeater Pistol personally. I've always had a chip on my shoulder about the pistol articles as they've been presented here anyway. "Pistol" should only be a global term to loosely cover all the pistols. The weapon type articles should be "Repeater Pistol" and "Revolver", and maybe, ''maybe with "Machine Pistol" as a third article. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to convince many people to see things that way, so The articles are still in their weird structure that they've had from day one. -- WarBlade 05:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) it is a title however, and as such gets a page, just for the guns titled so. 05:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Um... butter toast? Hey WarBlade. I know this is not right place to ask such a thing, but there is no one trustworthy enough I can get info like this from (I could get only rumors and speculations...) & I'm in dire need for some explanations... So, here goes my question: What is this, what is it used for, what are those "points" and what do those "Reward Meter Pictures" represent? In other words, I'm asking is this important for GW1/GW2 and should I pay attention to that, or not. Thanks in advance. 17:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Due to your status/position, I will understand if some of the info is still CLASSIFIED :When Guild Wars 2 releases, you will be able to connect a Guild Wars 2 account with a Guild Wars account. Achievements you earn in Guild War, and load into the Hall of Monuments in Eye of the North, will unlock a few treats in Guild Wars 2. Exclusive equipment, Ranger pets, minipets and titles relating to the story of Guild Wars. The early stages of the unlocks are geared for casual players. If you've completed all of a campaign and bought an elite set of armour for example, you'll have an easy shot at getting the first five unlocks. Beyond 35 completed progress bars you'll be pushing for prestige titles. :Whether you pay attention to it is up to you. Personally, I've got my 35, and I think I'll push towards 40 for that next prestige title, but I don't know that I'll bother reaching 50/50. -- WarBlade 19:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Only a week? Really? He's said before that he's "not bothering with this wiki again". I'd suggest helping him with that, as any return will be marked by more vandalism. 12:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :The culprit created one article with an intentionally inflammatory name. I'm not of the opinion that the previous edits should be counted as vandal attempts. -- WarBlade 12:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Moxxi I think I know where that guy got the idea that Shank was Moxxi's first husband. In the trailer for the Underdome she says #1 was a dirtbag and a cheat(but no obvious reference as to who, not even playermodel) and when she speaks of #2 as her toy, you hear Steve's "Heyooo!" 08:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, there's another clue that traps people and that's the dialogue concerning the house/ramp outside. Moxxi refers to it as "Hubby number 1's house". Some people assume that the house belonged to Shank despite there being nothing to link the two. -- WarBlade 09:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, doesn't really make any sense that he'd have a house like that considering it appears he's lived in that prison/palace/whatever for quite some time. ::I do have to wonder if Steve was a husband or not tho. As far as I know Shank and Marcus are the only ones specifically referred to as ex-husbands(tho Moxxi seems to be on much better terms with Marcus than Shank). The only references we have to the last ex are that house and the "Heyoo!" from the trailer, tho Knoxx basically retconned Shank in as an ex instead of the unnamed "dirtbag and a cheat" so maybe a future DLC will retcon someone else in. ::There was one thing I liked about Shank, his testimonial for ENGORGE. XD 14:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Clapfish I put a picture of a modified clapfish on the What A Party Page and you removed it, saying speculations belong on the talk pages. But it's not speculation that the clapfish isn't modified like other assimilated creatures, so why not allow an "artist's rendering" under trivia, just for fun? Or at least a link to the picture? After all, part of the point of the assimilated animals, and the spirit behind Borderlands, is humor. Tharnhelm 04:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Simply put, the Borderlands wiki serves to document the game of Borderlands. Anything speculative is generally relocated to the talk pages of articles. As it stands, that particular page is also overloaded with images compared to its text content, making it even less of a candidate for housing new images. Feel free to add to the talk page though. ;) -- WarBlade 05:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to see more images myself, but I admit the layout and formatting here don't make it easy to add them without looking cluttered. I guess I'll just have to shelve plans for more images and be sad. Tharnhelm 14:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC)